


cross my heart and hope to die

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not healthy, what they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross my heart and hope to die

“I hate you.” Stiles tells him.  
“I know.” Derek replies.  
They’re not anything special. A relationship one half werewolf and one half human. A typical teenage romantic novel. They even have the broken family lives. All that’s missing is the unnecessary third love interest.  
Lydia doesn’t qualify. People like her don’t limit themselves unless they want to.  
What they have is made up of hormones and late nights and one too many narrow escapes. The reminder that they are vulnerable and can be made to bleed.  
It’s not healthy, what they’re doing, and sometimes when it’s raining and it’s quiet and Derek is running gentle fingers down the bruises on Stiles hips they don’t care. But other times when Stiles is yelling and Derek’s eyes are hard flints and they hate each other and they want to hurt each other, all they want to do is to get out.  
If they were poetic one of them might say that life put them in handcuffs when they first met and threw away the key. But neither of them are really poetic.  
Poetry is a lot less fun when it can read you back.  
On some level, somewhere, they understand each other. They both have scars, a few of them physical and like old men in a bar they can compare them and tell war stories. It helps. Like sucking out poison, or pulling teeth.  
Stiles likes sleeping next to someone scarier than his nightmares.  
Derek feels the same.  
They’re not like Scott and Allison, the star-crossed lovers who argue. They’re not like Lydia and Jackson, opponents who walk together.  
They’re not sure who they’re like, but like any teenage romantic novel they know they’re not the first of their kind.  
“I hate you.”  
Derek is silent.  
Stiles hugs him. "I know." This is not safe and this is not smart. But sometimes life is not meant to be long. They haven't made their peace with that and they probably never will but right now, when the night is dark and no one's dead, they can dream this will turn into something better.

Wishers were ever fools.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing coursework right now.


End file.
